The response time of a Domain Name System (DNS) is often in the millisecond level. Thus, the regular DNS software, such as bind, may load the DNS configuration into the memory to respond to requests faster.
Currently, the entry DNS of the Content Delivery Network (CDN) returns the nearest server to the visitor according to the Internet Protocol (IP) of the visitor or the client IP carried by the ends-client-subnet (ECS). Thus, each domain name has a configuration in each view (or region).
However, during performing the embodiments of the present invention, the inventor finds that the existing technologies at least have the following issues.
Currently, the amount of domain configuration of the DNS server of the CDN needs to reach a product of domain number and view number (i.e., domain number*view number), and the configuration amount is significantly large. Loading all the DNS configurations of the CDN, on one hand, consumes a large quantity of memory resource. On the other hand, CND nodes are switched frequently, loading is frequent, the configuration amount is large, and the loading time is long.